


Kill Pill (aka Mrs Puff, I wanted it to Rhyme)

by DivineIntermission, SweetGirthXL



Series: Firmly Grasp It [3]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants - Fandom
Genre: Gay Sex, Gift Shop Torture, M/M, Murder, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineIntermission/pseuds/DivineIntermission, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetGirthXL/pseuds/SweetGirthXL





	Kill Pill (aka Mrs Puff, I wanted it to Rhyme)

*5 weeks after Patty Square saw me with Fwidquard*

Well, here we go again....

Boating School... ugh

I always put on this facade fake ass bubbly personality whenever I’m with Mrs Puff. Because I know she hates it and it makes me seem like I like her...but I don’t.  
Like one time, she failed me on my 1,234,557th boating test because I ran into a pedestrian, she said minus 20 more points

I didn’t realize I did so bad she told me the test was over. I tried to make it up but she had to be a cunt and say I got 6 and when I asked how much I needed to pass she said “6....” and I was so happy but then she said “hundred” I couldn’t believe what she said

So indirectly and slyly I called her a “CuNt.” I said “Well, C U Next Tuesday.” Then I hit her with an exhaust pipe that fell from the sky. 

Later I went home had dinner with Fwidquard then ate him out and he ate me out and then he wanted BUBBLY ASS in a threesome and I was saying no because he hurt me. Now I have SCIV but Fwidquard doesn’t know that but I’ll it’ll be ok because squids don’t hold diseases for a very long time.

So back to Mrs Puffity Cuntily. She has been trying to ruin me.. every possible thing that comes her way.. well not anymore..  
I’m going to Kill Pill. Well Mrs Puff but you get it I wanted it to rhyme STFU

 

I heard she went to a boating convention because they had pasta and she is so in love with pasta... 

I stalked her through the convention... it was pathetic. This loner bitch had nothing better to do...

“AHAHAHAHAHAHHA” I laughed out loud and she heard me  
“SPONGEBOB HIT THE BRAKES WATCH THAT TREE SPONGEBOB LEFT LEFT TURN LEFT!!!”

I pretended to act like I wasn’t there to kill her  
“Mrs Puff we’re not driving”  
“Oh I’m sorry Spongebob. What are you even doing here?” As she horks down a plate of pasta..

“Oh well you Mrs Puff, all those times I had “accidentally” landed you in jail. I meant to do that. I’m here to kill you. End your miserable little life. Then cook you and put light in your body. Then I’ll have you as a beautiful little trophy right next to Mr Puff.” Ever wondered what happened to him? Hmm?  
“ you pathetic little whore. I killed Mr Puff because you failed me for the last time on my boating test.”

“Sploogebub I don’t understa-“

I hit in the head with a mace.”  
She instantly died... 

hahahahahah  
Then I went home and had sex with Fwidquard.


End file.
